Consumers of entertainment have a variety of tastes, likes, and dislikes. These consumers often turn to lists and other search devices to find the type of entertainment that suits their desires. Many web sites allow users to perform a title search of a movie database or a book database to find a movie or book having a key word in the title. Some such web sites facilitate searching for movies with a “G” rating from the Motion Picture Association of America. Many web sites allow the user to search for works that have two or three of such limited search inputs. For example, a user may search for a movie based on a key word in the title and an actor's name. Some patents teach methods for such searches. None of the web sites or patents, however, offers the kind of searches that are of most interest to consumers of entertainment. People care the most about the story of the movie or book. People want to find movies or books with their choices of themes, types of characters, types of relationships, psychological content, genres or other characteristics of the story. Thus, there exists a need for systems and methods that facilitate searching for story-based media based on story-related characteristics.